La réaction de Molly Weasley
by vava cracra
Summary: Petit oneshot RonHermione,après la guerre, assumerontils les conséquences de leurs actes ? .... laissez vos revieuws


Alors un petit one-shot qui se passe après le combat final , Un Ron/Hermione comme je les aime !

La réaction de Molly Weasley !

Elle ne se sentait pas très bien en ces jours d'hiver. Ses cheveux étaient en broussaille comme d'habitude. Son ventre criait famine, mais chaque matin c'était le même rituel si elle mangeait, elle sait qu'elle ses maudites nausées feraient surface. Ses symptômes étaient apparus peu après la fin de la guerre, sans doute le stresse qui s'évacuait se disait-elle. Elle fut alors distraite par la pendule du salon.

Bon sang, ils ne sont pas encore revenus murmura-t-elle.

Elle décida de s'approcher un moment du carreau de la cuisine pour scruter leurs arrivées.

Les gros flocons de neige tombaient, et les champs des alentours étaient blancs à perte de vue. Si elle s'approchait trop du carreau, elle pouvait sentir le souffle froid du vent glacé qui venait probablement du nord ou de l'est. Normal ce n'était qu'un simple vitrage. Mais ce vent d'est qui était si froid la fit replongée dans ses souvenirs lointains. Elle repensait à son premier baiser avec son beau bulgare.

Flash back :

C'était un soir d'hiver, Poudlard était recouvert aussi par la neige. Ce n'était pas un soir comme un autre, il y avait un bal de Noël à l'époque. Elle se souvint avoir mit des heures à se préparer, pour une fois qu'un garçon s'intéressait à elle. Après ce bal, elle s'était disputée avec son meilleur ami. Puis elle se souvint très bien de la scène : Elle pleurait sur son lit, Lavande (cette garce), était venu la chercher car Krum la réclamait. Elle se dit bizarre car il s'était déjà dit au revoir au bas de l'escalier. Elle décida de partir en catimini, et de le rejoindre au bas de l'escalier. Il l'attendait là.

Je suis là Victor que veut-tu ?

Bien entendu, il avait sûrement remarqué ses cheveux défaits et ses yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleurer.

Herrrmione, je dois te parrrler. Viens, on serrra mieux dehorrs, sans que perrrsonne ne viennent !

Elle fut très intriguée par cette demande mais décida de le suivre quand même. Sur le chemin elle repensa à ces paroles : « Il est à Durmstrang ! C'est un adversaire de Harry ! Un adversaire de Poudlard ! Tu … tu es …. Tu es en train de fraterniser avec l'ennemi, voilà ce que tu fais ! ». Repenser à ces paroles idiotes la remis en colère intérieurement, raison de plus pour suivre le bulgare et faire enrager ainsi le rouquin ! Cet alors que Krum s'arrêta net la sortant ainsi de ses maudites pensées. Il se tourna vers elle, son regard pétillait, elle avait à peu près deviné ce que Victor avait derrière la tête. Il se rapprocha d'elle très lentement, et à quelques millimètres de sa bouche dit :

J'ai oublié de te dire au revoir.

Elle sourit et lui laissa posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. A ce moment-là elle se sentit mieux et paisible. Plus rien ne pouvait briser son premier instant magique de jeune fille.

Fin flash back

Elle sourit, se rappeler de Krum. Ca fessait une éternité qu'elle n'avait plus pensé à lui. Mais ça la rendait nostalgique.

Hermione, ma chérie tu es déjà levée ?

Elle se retourna et hocha de la tête. Molly Weasley venait de rentrer dans la cuisine. La petite femme rousse sortit sa baguette magique et d'un tour de main fit apparaître toute sorte d'aliment pour un petit déjeuner.

Assied-toi ma chérie et mange, tu es encore blanche !

Hermione s'assit. Mais elle n'avait pas le cœur de manger quoi que ce soit.

Tu as encore ces nausées ?

Oui madame Weasley. Je suis désolé ça doit être très bon, mais je ne saurais manger sinon je risque de vomir à nouveau.

Je comprends.

Molly fit voler les œufs dans son assiette et commença à manger. Hermione l'observa du coin de l'œil, ça y est l'odeur de l'œuf cuit et du lard pénétra dans ses narines, sa tête se mit à tourner, alors elle sentit le repas de la veille au soir qui allait faire immersion sur la table dans quelques minutes si elle ne précipita pas au toilettes pour vomir. C'est ce qu'elle fit en courrant, elle rentrait dans la toilette à toute vitesse pour vomir. Quand elle sortit de la elle croisa sa grande copine rouquine, Ginny.

Cette fois-ci ça devient grave, tu devrais peut-être allez voir un médicomage.

Bonjour Ginny dit Hermione avec un sourire ironique

Je ne plaisante pas Hermione, ta santé s'aggrave de jour en jour.

Ginny je ne fais que vomir le matin, c'est tout c'est sûrement mon stresse que j'ai accumulé ces derniers mois qui ressurgit, mais ça passera.

Hermione, je crois que tu as attrapé un virus rarissime, tu as tous les symptômes ! et la plupart des sorciers et sorcières en meurent !

Arrête tes bêtises, j'irais chez le médicomage pour te rassurer cet après-midi dit-elle en souriant.

Je suis sérieuse Hermione

Mais moi aussi Ginny.

Hermione s'enferma dans sa chambre enfin celle qu'elle partageait avec Ginny. Elle souriait. Hermione avait beaucoup changé depuis la fin de lord Voldemort, disons qu'elle était beaucoup moins sérieuse qu'avant. Harry la qualifiait de cool.

Elle se coucha un instant sur son lit. C'est vrai que Ginny avait peut-être raison se dit-elle. Dons elle avait pris sa décision, elle s'habillerait et puis irait à St Magouste. C'est ce qu'elle fit, elle mit sa veste dit au revoir à Molly et Ginny, puis transplana.

Bonjour maman !

A peine Hermione avait-elle transplané que Ron et Harry firent entrèrent dans la cuisine.

Hum chouette j'avais faim.

Ron se précipita sur son petit déjeuner, engloutissant tous ce qui se trouvait sur la table. Molly fit un geste à Harry de s'asseoir.

- Installe-toi et mange. Je vous laisse les enfants j'ai du travail dans la maison.

Harry pris la peine de s'asseoir. Il demanda à Ginny qui s'installa près de lui

Hermione n'est pas la ?

Tu viens juste de la manquer de peu, elle est partie à St magouste.

Encore ses problèmes de nausées ?

Oui je crois que ça s'aggrave

Dites vous ne pourriez pas parler d'autre chose, je mange !

Ron les avaient interrompus grossièrement. Il dit alors à sa sœur :

De toute façon j'ai toujours dit qu'elle était bizarre cette fille.

Ron, on parle d'Hermione tu sais bien la fille dont tu es follement amoureux.

La ferme !

Ron lui lança sa fourchette en pleine figure, que Harry attrapa au vol. Il lui lança un regard noir et lui dit :

Ne refais plus jamais ça, Ronald.

Harry je sais me défendre toute seule, de toute façon Ron a la trouille d'avouer à Hermione ses sentiments et ce sera toujours comme ça ! Dit Ginny en partant vers l'escalier

Lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue. Ron dit :

Je la hais !

Ne dit pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter ensuite répliqua Harry.

Vous pouvez vous rhabillé mademoiselle Granger !

Hermione remit ses vêtements, elle avait passé plus d'une heure dans cet hôpital à passer des examens sur son estomac. Elle s'assit en face du médicomage. Il lui dit :

Bien tout me semble normal.

Très bien je peux m'en aller, je savais que ce n'était juste que du stresse. Dit Hermione qui s'apprêtait à partir quand le médicomage la retint par ses paroles :

Au fait félicitation Mademoiselle, c'est une petite fille.

QUOI !

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle était enceinte. Elle commença à trembler.

Quand, comment mais je le saurais !

Apparemment non, mais je vous assure que dans 7 mois vous accoucherez une fille. Au fait vous savez au moins qui est le père ?

Oh oui elle le savait et elle allait l'étranglé sur le champs. Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre, elle prit sa veste et sorti. Une fois dans la rue au lieu de transplaner et d'aller tuer le père, elle décida que ce n'était pas la meilleur solution. Elle décida de se rendre dans un café typiquement moldu et s'y installa en prenant un café et se mit à réfléchir. Comment allait-elle annoncé à Ron que c'était lui le père alors que ils ne s'était jamais avouer leurs sentiments. Elle se souvint bien de ce jour où il avait fait cette énorme bêtise. Oui il fêtait la fin de la guerre, Voldemort vaincu, Harry vainqueur, c'était l'euphorie dans tout le pays du monde des sorciers. Voilà, il avait fait la fête toute la nuit, enfin ils étaient dans un bar, tout le monde dansait, buvait et chantait. Hermione s'était un peu laissée tenter par le wisky pur feu qu'elle trouva bon somme toute. Ron en avait déjà bu quelques uns. Celle nuit avait été jour de fête pour tous. Ils avaient bu tout les deux et naturellement n'avait pas pris leurs précautions. Elle se rappelle de cette petite chambre au dessus du chaudron baveur, il l'avait couché, puis il l'avait caressée, l'avait déshabillée et lui avait fait l'amour. C'était de sa faute, il lui avait dit qu'il s'était jeter un sortilège de contraception. Mais non encore une fois il lui avait menti. Et ce matin-la elle s'était réveiller, et il lui a simplement dit :

C'était une erreur on aurait jamais du faire ça !

Bien sûr elle s'était énervée lui reprochant de l'avoir manipulée, elle lui avait offert ce qui était le plus précieux en elle. Et une fois plus ils s'étaient disputés. Maintenant entre eux régnait un climat très glacial. Ils se parlaient à peine depuis des mois. Ce qui était stressant pour le reste de la famille. Mais elle décidé d'aller lui parler une bonne fois toute. Elle fini son thé et partie en direction du Terrier en transplanant.

Ouais Harry , cette fille je te jure elle est trop sexe !

Harry rigola, mais il savait bien que son ami Ron Weasley poussait toujours à la plaisanterie lorsqu'il voyait une jolie fille.

Ginny réapparut dans la chambre des garçons.

Harry, veut tu bien venir deux minutes je dois te parler !

Harry la suivit et Ron murmura :

Bon courage

Ron se le va et commença à ramasser le linge sale qui traînait à terre depuis maintenant deux semaines environ. Il prit sa baguette la pointa en direction du lit et dit : « Accio vêtements ».

Et comme par enchantement, des vêtements volèrent d'en dessous du lit et vinrent se poser sur l'a commode. Il s'en approcha et vit un soutien gorge noir simple. Il appartenait à Hermione. Il s'en souvenait lui avoir pris lors de leur ébat amoureux chez Tom.

Il se souvenait très bien de ce soir –la :

Flach-back :

Hermioneeeeuh tu sais je dois te parler !

Il avait beaucoup bu mais était encore un minimum conscient de ce qu'il disait ; Il avait mit son bras autour de son cou, elle n'avait pas l'air gênée de la situation. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

Viens ma mione , viens avec moi à l'étage s'il te plait ….

Hermione de disait rien néanmoins elle le suivit jusque dans sa chambre. Et une fois dans celle-ci elle dit :

Tu te rappelles de notre premier baiser Ron ?

Ron se coucha sur le lit, elle était près de la fenêtre.

Bien sûr ma mione que je m'en souviens, j me souviens même de la première fois ou je t'ai caressée. C'était avant que nous partions avec Harry.

Hermione soupira.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma mione. T'avais pas aimée ce jour-la ?

Il se leva et se positionna derrière elle, enroulant ses mains autour de sa fine taille, il commença à caresser légèrement son ventre à travers sa chemise.

Ce n'est pas ça, c'est que je me demandais si toi et moi nous étions un couple ?

Bien sur que nous le sommes.

Il posa un léger baiser dans son cou, ce qui la fit frissonner.

Mione regarde moi

Elle tourna la tête, et il commença à l'embrasser sur ses lèvres avec délicatesse. Sa grande main passa en dessous de sa jupe, caressant sa culotte. Elle se laissait faire. Il arrêta ses caresses et s'assit à nouveau sur le lit l'invitant à le rejoindre. Ils s'étendirent tous les deux. Il se mit sur elle et commença à lui donner des baisers au coin de l'oreille, puis traça avec sa bouche un passage vers le cou, puis il descendit vers sa poitrine, la elle défit son chemisier, elle se redressa et défi elle-même son soutien gorge, Ron n'étant pas trop en état de le faire. Ron l'avait déjà vu à moitié nue. Donc elle n'était pas très gênée. Ron commença à embrasser sa poitrine, à la lécher. Elle glissa sa main entre eux et commença à toucher son sexe, qui était déjà très durcit par l'excitation. Dans un grognement, il enleva ses vêtements, puis ceux d'Hermione, ils étaient à présent nus côte à côte. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi loin tous les deux. Elle prit quand même la couverture qu'elle remonta sur eux deux. Lui fit glisser ses doigts entre ses cuisses, il sentit qu'elle en avait envie. Elle le regarda et dit tout bas : « Ron je veux faire l'amour pour la première fois avec toi, mais je vais prendre mes précautions ». Ron lui sourit et lui dit « pas la peine j'ai déjà prises les miennes », Il lui mentait mais qu'importe il voulait lui faire l'amour et ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Il se plaça tout doucement sur elle, il savait certainement qu'elle aurait mal du moins c'est ce que lui avait raconter Bill à propos de la première fois. Il la pénétra doucement, il ressentit alors un sensation inconnue jusque la. Il commença un très lent mouvement de va et viens, une larme s'écoula sur la joue d'Hermione, il posa à lors ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en continuant son mouvement. Il accentua son mouvement et quelques minutes plus tard il se libéra en elle. Il se mit sur le côté et s'endormit aussitôt. Le lendemain, il s'était réveillé avec un mal de tête affreux. Hermione à côté de lui remua légèrement et en souriant elle lui dit :

Bonjour toi, tu sais que je t'aime.

Ron fut pris alors d'un doute affreux, Hermione ne lui avait jamais dit je t'aime, et si cela gâchait ce qu'il avait déjà vécu ensemble, il ne savait pas ce qui lui passait par la tête, il se leva se rhabilla à la vitesse éclair et dit :

- C'est une erreur on aurait jamais du faire ça !

Fin flash back

Ron se rappela bien après de leur dispute, mais il ne préféra pas trop y penser.

Crac !

Ron sursauta, Hermione venait d'apparaître, les yeux remplis de larmes, au milieu de la pièce.

Allons bon qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? Dit Ron.

Ron est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Hermione ce n'est pas le moment …

QUAND ?

Hermione avait craqué, elle se mit à crier.

QUAND CE SERA LE BON MOMENT ALORS ? QUAND ME DIRAS-TU QUE TU M'AIMES ?

Hermione ce n'est pas ça le problème…..

QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST ALORS ? MOI JE T'AIME, ET TOI ? POURQUOI TU ME FUIS CHAQUE FOIS QUE JE VEUX T'EN PARLER ? IL Y A QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE DANS TA VIE ? POURQUOI TU NE VEUX PAS DE MOI ?

Cette fois-ci Ron devait lui dire la vérité, il prit son courage à deux mains et dit :

Tu veux vraiment savoir la vérité Hermione ? La vérité est que oui je t'aime depuis toujours, oui j'ai aimé lorsque nous avions fait l'amour, non il n'y avait personne d'autre dans ma vie, c'est toi qui compte plus que tout. Je te fuis parc que j'ai peur , j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de tes espérances, j'ai peur de ne pas être le petit ami idéal à tes yeux , j'ai peur de l'avenir avec toi , je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu es mon âme sœur j'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à tout instant. Mais je réalise que j'ai envie d'être avec toi à présent. Je t'aime très fort Hermione.

Hermione se mit à pleurer et se jeta dans ses bras.

Ce que tu peux être bête Ron ! Dit Hermione en sanglotant

-Je sais ma mione !

Elle le regarda, les yeux pétillants de joie.

Au fait pourquoi m'a tu menti ?

Il la regarda bizarrement.

menti à quel propos ?

Quand nous avons fait l'amour pour m'a-tu dit que tu t'étais protéger ?

Oh parce que j'étais pressé et que…. Pourquoi cette question ?

Parce que …

Hermione pris une profonde inspiration :

Parce que je suis enceinte de toi !

QUOI ?

Bien oui, je m'inquiétais pour mes nausées, j'ai été à St magouste et le médicomage m'a annoncé que j'attendais une petite fille.

Ron s'assit sur son lit.

Mais nous n'avons que 18 ans , comment on va faire pour élever un enfant ? Et que va dire maman, elle va me tuer !

Hermione s'installa près de lui.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous trouverons une solution.

CRAC

Apparut alors Ginny et Harry dans la chambre.

Si j'ai bien compris je vais être parrain ! Dit Harry

Comment tu sais ça ?demanda Hermione.

Facile, on écoutait avec les oreilles à rallonge Dit Ginny. Encore félicitation frérot ! Maintenant bonne chance pour le dire à maman, elle va te tuer !

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

ANGELA ! Descend tout de suite du grenier et viens manger !

Oui maman !

Une jeune fille de 17 ans aux longs cheveux roux et aux yeux noisette, retira sa tête de la pensine, elle venait d'assister à un mélange de pensées, concernant sa procréation. Dans le fond, elle était heureuse car elle avait été crée dans l'amour. Elle avait à présent un autre jugement sur ces parents, ils avaient été jeunes eux aussi. Mais, elle savait qu'elle retournerait ce soir dans la pensine, juste pour voir un souvenir à ne pas manquer, la suite de cette histoire qui doit bien être comique à observer : la réaction de Molly Weasley !

Fin.

Voilà, j'attends vos revieuws. Bisous à tous !


End file.
